


Even the best are Scarred

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [51]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arc Reactor, Avengers Feels, Bondage, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cock Cages, Display, F/M, Feels, Fury Bashing, Fury's a dick, Gags, Groping, Hydra thinks they won, It's a job, Just a lot of crappy stuff going on, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lilith hates Shield, Lilith really hates Shield, Multiple Miscarriages, NSFW, Nikolai's clueless, Non-Consensual Bondage, OFC ONLY loves Bucky, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, SHIELD bashing, Secret love, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips, author is sorry, great acting skills, implied - Freeform, it's all consensual to a point, property, slight Avenger bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: She was the best SHIELD agent they had, she had a mouth and attitude that would’ve gotten her fired and court-martialed every day. She didn’t look like it, but she was the best and didn’t put up with anyone's shit. Which is why she’s assigned to save the Avengers as they’re being held hostage, but even the best are scarred from what they have to do.





	Even the best are Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Right so...I had an idea, I wrote it aaand didn’t stop writing as you can tell. **Please do read the warnings, for they’re important** and if you’re not into any of those things then please don’t read. But Lilith’s a badass in this one and puts Fury in his place.

* * *

Lilith Blade joined SHIELD since she was fifteen, due to her skill in hacking into any server she could get her hands on, for example, the SHIELDs database with highly secured government information, which was what every hackers dreams were made of. So instead of being incarcerated, she was put into the hands of SHIELD. She trained agents, swat teams, black ops, military officials, even joined the military as an undercover sniper to expose a leak. That was a field day that one, for generals and colonels tried to get her court-martialed on a daily basis, but couldn’t do anything about it, for she was practically above their status. Turned out, the leak SHIELD was after was one of the generals that wanted her court-martialed, so in the end, they gave her respect. The troops in general, for she saved their lives more than they could count. And she did all of that before the age of twenty. 

It didn’t take long for rumors to spread around about her and her lack of respect for those above her. How she wasn’t a little bit afraid to speak her mind and put those in their place, not to mention she didn’t take anybody’s shit. If she found you at fault, you’d know for you’d be in the paper the next day. Cruella Deville, Devil’s Mistress, SHIELDs Bitch, SHIELDs Pet, basically every name was given to her, course she didn’t pay attention to those. Because honestly, Devil's Mistress? Seriously, come on, some of the names were just ridiculous, but if it made everyone think twice about pissing her off, then sure why not. She worked her ass off to get where she was, trained hard, put her life on the line more times than she could count, used her body and cunning skills to get the information she needed. The first thing she did after being hired by SHIELD was having her reproductive parts removed, so they wouldn’t be a liability. Been there and done that, not wanting to be or get pregnant again was the final nail in that coffin for her. 

After being raped by both her father, uncle, and brother starting at the age of ten, getting pregnant at the ages of thirteen, fourteen and again at fifteen, miscarrying during every single pregnancy (which she couldn’t count with both hands), it wasn’t even difficult to make that decision. Sure, she could still get off and enjoy someone pushing her over the edge, but that was only during a mission where she would put that into use. Other than that, she didn’t really care for other sexual adventures. She didn’t have those romantic, love dovey, heart pounding, sexual desires or feelings for anyone. Sure Lilith had friends, but nothing romantically anything and she didn’t mind. Yes, sometimes SHIELD agents wanted to take her out on dates, ‘get to know her’, ‘get into her pants’, ‘make her writhe in the sheets’, but she just denied them. She didn’t mind not being able to have that connection, didn’t believe she could have one, in fact, it helped her heal from her own torments she suffered in the past. Plus she didn’t need the extra distraction or concern if she happened to be romantically involved with someone. Not having the worry of a partner being in danger or killed, or leaving them behind if something was to happen. So she just continued on with her life like normal, of course, that changed when she met him and then all that changed. He cherished her and made love to her in the best ways. But eventually, she had to act as if nothing happened, not wanting to risk either of them being found out and hurt in the process, which he understood and supported. Telling her that he’ll always love her and acted the same, like nothing happened, their relationship completely hidden from everyone.

While she was the best SHIELD agent they had, she had a mouth and attitude that would’ve gotten her fired and court-martialed everyday. Even the great Captain America would be repulsed. She didn’t look like it, but she was the best and didn’t put up with anyone’s shit. Which is why Fury assigned her to save the Avengers after finding out that a new villain was holding them hostage. How and why they got captured, she didn’t really look into it, though it did make her curious as to why they all got captured in the first place. It didn’t take her long to figure out who the masked villain really was and that he was now having his newly captive prisoners on display at a highly secured party he was holding in his mansion in Russia. A party full of Hydra officials. SHIELD has been searching high and low for this man and the individuals he’s working with, his main base, and all that shit. But it wasn’t as simple as bursting down the doors, guns blazing, shoot the bad guys, gather intel, and put the bitches behind bars for good. No, no this needed skill, skill that only one person had. Someone SHIELD valued for missions such as this. 

Lilith Blade took the report from Fury with a nod, leaving his office in her signature strut. Walking down the hallway, fellow SHIELD agents parted, shuffling out of her way once they saw her. Older agents held back the new, horny and young male agents, telling them that they were too young to die and should erase those urges now before she did it for them. 

Nikolai Vakik, Russian lady magnet, rich bachelor businessman by day, then Hydra weapon builder by night. He’s been employed by Hydra for five years and was one of the main supporters and individual behind most of the missing SHIELD agents. Including the captured Avengers who have been missing for a good two weeks. It took SHIELD awhile to finally track down who the man was, considering they never had a chance to see the guys face, but eventually they linked all the dots and it was time to bring in the man and put this whole thing under wraps. Lilith's job was to do what was necessary to bring in the man, gather intel and rescue the heroes in just five days. No stress. Of course, Fury and Coulson assigned her some other agents to accompany her halfway, get her there safely. The whole plan took years to put together, making sure that her cover was rock solid and believable by Hydra so that she would be able to become very close to the man. The only addition to this was that the Avengers needed rescuing. 

After she deemed everything was in order and that it was time to bring down Nikolai Vadik for good, they all piled into the private jet and set off towards Russia to begin their assignment. Under no circumstance were the other agents were allowed to accompany her into the mansion, let alone follow her towards the location. Their only job was to get her in, wait for her signal, pick up the heroes, then leave. No ifs and or buts. For this was a cover she’s been perfecting since day one.

Hours later, they landed in Russia’s airport, Coulson (who was instructed to come with to keep his own men in check) was going over the instructions one last time as they waited for Lilith to finish getting ready herself. Her cover was Nikolai’s mistress, sidepiece, a symbol of conquest, whatever anyone wanted to think. She made contact with Nikolai, in a fancy lounge bar in a casino he owned, three years ago and managed to weasel herself into his life, his business and bed. Gaining his absolute trust and loyalty in every aspect of the word, attending meetings, every huge party he wanted her to cling to him and then letting him fuck her into his bed whenever he wanted. Using her position to act as a defected SHIELD agent turned spy, giving him information of SHIELD and said heroes, which was false of course. The plan was thoroughly thought and planned out, no detail missed because she was the only agent that could do this without messing up. Something the other agents envied her for greatly. 

“So why are we here again? It’s not like we’re needed or anything, hell she doesn’t even need us to be here anyway.” One agent replied gruffly. Coulson held back a sigh of annoyment. Granted, Lilith had her own methods of completing an assignment, but he respected her immensely and how much she put herself through just to get the job done. How strong willed she was despite what others thought and said to her, he’s just amazed no agents were killed by their actions yet.

“Because our job is to make sure that we get the hero’s home safely once we get the go ahead. She’ll take care of the rest, our one and only concern are the Avengers.” He eyed each agent separately, “Just focus on your end, she’s got the rest covered.” 

Their attention was drawn to the bathroom door opening, Lilith walking out decked in a full black, tight fitted suit that left little to the imagination of what was hidden underneath. 

  

“Fucking hell, no wonder Nikolai was eager to get between her legs. Damn!” The agent from before whispered to the other male agents nearby, them eyeing her in great detail.

“That’s enough everyone, time for us to set up. Lilith, our Russian operative will be dropping off your car at the gate. All you have to do is pick up your luggage, get to the car and you know the rest. We’ll await your signal, but still, please be careful.” The last part said quietly for her ears only, Phil and Lilith grew a father-daughter bond over the years, though not letting it show unless in private. For Lilith hated letting her walls down or any sign of weakness show in front of anyone, including Phil. Not to mention Nat and Clint, who she grew somewhat of a sibling bond with them as well. But it still took some effort to even hang around them for long periods of time. 

“Thank you, Coulson, let them know there’ll be a cooler back home to put their chopped dicks in if they have any that is.” The female agents stifled their chuckles behind their hands, while their fellow male agents non-discretely covered their junk. And with that, Lilith stepped out of the jet and headed over towards her car and climbed in. 

“Damn man, that car must of cost a fortune. How can she even afford it?”

“Probably a gift from her boy toy if you ask me.”

“Oh shut up Wilson, you’re just jealous because she’s not the one making you beg.”

“Not to mention she’s fucking great at her job, so just suck it up and you might learn something.” 

Coulson breathed out at his team's quarrels but had a smug look on his face when the female agents stood up for her and put them, mainly Wilson, in their place. He’d lecture them later, for now, they had to set up at their own location and make sure that nothing on their end faltered. 

\------

 

Lilith pulled up at the fancy, top-notch mansion, letting Victor open the driver side door and help her out. The butler taking care of her luggage, while another one took care of the car. 

“It is nice to see you again, Ms. Blade. I hope SHIELD hasn’t been too bothersome.” She smiled sweetly at Nikolai’s right-hand man, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Same to you Victor and no, SHIELD’s still in a tizzy with the missing so-called heroes. They actually sent me here to gather intel on Nikolai,” she frowned bitterly but smiled again winking at him, “guess it’s a good thing we pre-recorded our conversation beforehand. Can’t have SHIELD be scarred by our love life.”

Victor’s head fell back as he laughed, “You, Ms. Blade make me laugh. Yes, SHIELD are fools and I trust they find the information helpful and useless.” He led them through the massive doors, through the marble entryway, and up the winding staircase. “I believe this is where I leave you off my lady and welcome back to Russia.” He kissed her hand. 

“Oh you big softie, you’re not trying to steal me from my Niki are you?”

“Never, Ms. Blade, but I guess I can be persuaded by a dance with you at the party?”

“You’ll be the first one, Victor. Here’s a flash drive with protective coding for our databases to prevent any attempts at SHIELD viruses. Thought you’d like to dig through that.” Victor grinned, taking the drive from her. 

“Thank you, Ms. Blade, until then.” He turned and left, more than likely heading down to their security room to install the ‘protective coding’ into their whole system. When in reality, it was swapping out information right from underneath their noses. How? A virus of her own concoction that only she knew how to get rid of and decipher. To any normal hacker, it would just look like simple coding stating that it was a strongly built firewall from other highly skilled hackers. Lilith often wished that this job would hold more challenges, but if it got the job done, then she’d take it.

She pushed open the heavy oak doors and headed towards their bedroom.  His taste was….unique, but it most definitely wasn’t hers. But she had three years to get used to it all, so now it was all second nature to her as if she never left in the first place. After slipping off her heels, she moaned at the softness of the plush rug beneath her feet. Ever since she stepped out of the car, she was no longer a SHIELD agent, but rather Nikolai’s side piece lover who spied on her SHIELD employers. Her facade up completely, transforming herself into an entirely completely different person. 

It didn’t take any skills to know that he was watching her from inside the room, he always loved watching her. The smell of sharp cologne filled her senses as she felt hands slide around to her front and toy with the jacket buttons, his pruned beard scratching the skin on her neck. “Mmm, you smell even better up close.” He popped open her jacket, slipping it off her shoulders and onto the floor. “It’s been too long Ms. Blade, I was beginning to worry you have forgotten me.” 

She let her head fall onto his shoulder as he ran his hands across her skin and underneath the soft skin of her breasts. Gasping as he twisted her tits until they stood upright, holding his face to her neck as he lavished the skin there. “Never Niki, you know what I do in bed when I’m away. Can’t cum unless you tell me to anyways, missed your voice ordering me around.” Nikolai groaned, spinning her around to face him, easily taking control of their kisses. 

“No need for those toys anymore babe while I can give you the real thing,” he exclaimed, pressing their pelvises together, “gonna tie you to our bed and worship you thoroughly, slowly. I’m going to take you apart until you’re begging me to fuck you, then I’m going to make you beg me even more until you’re literally screaming for my cock to pound into your wet pussy.” Lilith whined wantingly at his words, letting him push her against the bed and hold her down. 

“What do you say about that idea my fierce lady?” Her breath hitched as he trailed his tongue down between her breasts, towards the apex of her thighs as he pulled the pants off her legs, smiling when he noticed she went commando. 

“Ngh, wait, Niki, I have a gift for you first,” she smirked up at him, leaning up to kiss him quickly before she sauntered over towards her purse and pulled out a few things, then set them up on the table off at the side. Once everything was set up she crawled back towards him, making sure to give his straining member some attention first before she let him pull her up into a bruising kiss. 

“Want to explain to me what your contraption is my sweet?” Taking one of his hands, she slid it down her stomach and pushed his fingers against her clit, eyes falling shut as he got the message. 

“That my love is SHIELD listening to a very important conversation we’re having on what Hydra has planned, battle strategies and the like. Too bad it’s going to be a dead end for them.” Nikolai’s eyes darkened before she knew what happened, she was on her back with her wrists already bound to the headboard with her lover in between her spread legs with her favorite toy. 

“You, my girl, are so bad, too smart to be wasting your precious skills towards those idiotic brainless pieces of shit.” He dug his teeth into the skin of her inner thigh, pulling a choked scream from her, then soothed the pain away with his tongue. Trailing his lips back to her plump red lips, “The plans are all set, their so-called heroes will be sold off to the highest bidders and stripped of everything. Then you, my sweet, evil girl will strike at the heart of SHIELD with a virus. In just a month’s time, Hydra will have complete control of SHIELD and they will be powerless to stop it. We’ll be on top of the world baby.” She had just enough time to breath before it was ripped from her as he thrust the vibrator in all the way to the hilt, letting it sit there pulsating quickly. She looked at him with hardened eyes and a sinister smile, wrapping her legs around his waist yanking him towards her. 

“Then let’s burn SHIELD down to the ground baby, let them know who the fuck they’re dealing with. It’s time for the Avengers to know who’s actually in control, now fuck me, baby. Fuck me, Nikolai, make me scream your name for the whole place to hear.” Nikolai smiled mischievously down at his lover, how he couldn’t wait to see the look on their faces when they were sold to the highest bidders. To see SHIELD fall, to fuck his lover into oblivion as they celebrated their oh sweet victory. 

“The whole place echoing with your screams,” he turned the vibrator on high as he sucked her clit into his mouth roughly, smiling as she indeed screamed his name. 

\------

It’s been seven hours since Lilith left Coulson and his group at the airport, they were already set up in an abandoned warehouse nearby so it would be easy to rush in, bring out the Avengers and then quickly rush out without being noticed. After an hour they did get a message of some falsified information they were informed of. It was all part of the plan, Lilith told them about certain radio frequencies that were monitored throughout the mansion and she had to act the part of her being bugged herself when she was inside, so Nikolai and his staff believed that SHIELD was listening in. Thankfully they were told that the information was pretty much a dead end or they would be having a field day of their own. But all they could do now was wait patiently, for the real action would be happening in a few days, so they all had to be awake and alert. For Lilith never did tell them what the signal was going to be either. 

\------

Lilith was sprawled on her stomach, wrists still tied to the headboard as she slowly came out of her haze. Nikolai didn’t miss a thing and surely didn’t go easy on her, not that she couldn’t handle it, but she was completely and thoroughly fucked. No doubt she’d feel it once she was allowed to roll out of his bed, but for now, she just stayed where she was and breathed in. To the other girls who Nikolai brought into bed with him before, they would’ve been begging him to stop due to overstimulation, but lucky for her, the only one who was truly able to wreck her was her secret lover. She knew for sure that after this mission was filed away, she was going to request a vacation for them both to a private island and not return for some time. Yes, she didn’t mind if she had to use her body and her skills in bed in order to get inside information, but it didn’t really mean that she overly enjoyed it. Some of them were loud in bed, one guy was a screamer (total turn off), one guy whimpered excessively and begged her when he topped her, and even more crazy stuff. But luckily this mission was almost at an end and she couldn’t wait to shove this down SHIELDs throat as another completed task. At least the Avengers knew how to have fun and relax, her employers are just a little too uptight. 

“Mmm, good morning my lady,” Nikolai hummed beside her, putting her poker face back on, she turned her head towards him and smiled bashfully, “I must say, red does look good on you my dear.” He trailed his fingers around his handprint of where he slapped her repeatedly. Lilith pushed back against his hand, earning another hard slap from him.

“Oh,” Lilith hid her face in the sheets as her tender skin burned, “only for you baby, always for you.” He kissed down her spine as he straddled her legs, she bucked against him as she felt something cold land on her heated flesh. 

“Shhh my darling, I may have gotten a little excited last night. Let me take care of you, this’ll help with the bruising.” With callused hands, he gently rubbed the cream into her skin. Taking great care to rub it over the tender places that were already a deep purple from bruising, down to the red welts on the backs of her thighs. It wasn’t the first time he’s done this, but the relief afterward was blissful. When he first spanked her this hard, she was bound to the bed as she was now, but that time he released her and she panicked and punched him. At first, he was angry at her, but she said that someone from her past would use her rather than cherish her. Some of it was true, but she had to make it even more realistic for him to believe her, so she added a bit of a fake ex-boyfriend and such. So Nikolai keeps her wrists tied until she gives him the go-ahead, she was actually surprised at how quickly he wanted to hunt down said ex-boyfriend and give him a piece of her mind. That’s when Nikolai asked her if she could be his lover, his partner, his own special mole to spy on SHIELD. Hook. Line. And Sinker. 

A hand brushed her hair out of her face pulling her back from her thoughts, “Are you with me beloved? You were in a world away from me.” Smiling, she kissed the palm of his hand. 

“Untie me?” 

“Of course my love,” once he freed her wrists, he rubbed them down to help get her circulation flowing back, letting her roll him onto his back as she rested on top of him. 

“I was thinking...about tomorrow and our special guests.”

“Oh really, and what has my lady been planning when she was supposed to be resting her pretty little mind?” Lilith giggled, biting his chin playfully before resting her chin in her hands. 

“We should display them, show them off to our bidders. Not completely, but just enough to tease them for the prices to go higher. Can’t have them seeing everything now can we?” Nikolai grinned darkly as she explained her plan, she just knew that the Avengers were going to have a lot to say after this was over and done with. ‘Course she’d just say bring it on.

“You, my darling are as vicious as they come, tell me more about this grand plan of yours.” 

“Well, this bad girl of yours may or may not have sneaked a peek at your guest list and noticed that Rumlow and Pierce are attending. And that I know that they would be  _ dying _ to get their hands on a boy in particular. Not to mention I heard that Victor has his own eyes on a particular blond himself,” Lilith shifted to straddle his waist, nipping the base of his throat as she continued, “he would train him so perfectly. Oh, Niki, that would be a sight to see, him on his knees, trained to be so blissfully fucked. Bound, and gagged, as we denied him satisfaction, to fulfill all our needs.” Nikolai gripped Lilith’s hips firmly as she slipped his hard cock inside her and rolled her hips. 

“Yes my love,  _ fuck _ , they’ll be beautifully displayed. I’ll buy the,  _ oh, _ so great Captain America for our Victor -- faster my darling, and we’ll put him in his place, for all of us to see.” She tightened her inner walls, milking Nikolai of his seed, head tossed back in a silent scream as she orgasmed. Dropping back to look at Nikolai with burning eyes, eyes he lusted for, but eyes others would step back in fear due to the hate they showed.

“I want him on a fucking pedestal. I want him stripped of his confidence, so he’s beneath the dirt. I want them to crumble and fall beneath our feet for what they did to me.” She growled deeply as Nikolai just grinned, “I don’t care how many SHIELD agents we have to take down, but I want them to know who we are.”

Nikolai pulled her in for a bruising kiss, hands tangled in her hair, “Hail Hydra.”

“Hail Hydra.”

\-------

“Ah, Victor come in my friend!” Victor entered their bedroom with a tray full of fruit, freshly squeezed orange juice for Lilith and a tumblr of the best stash of scotch for Nikolai. 

“I hope I am not interrupting Mr. Vadik.” Nikolai brushed the comment away.

“You have not, though if it was earlier then you’d have a private show.” 

“Niki!” Lilith exclaimed, from the other side of the room where she was tying up the belt of her black silk robe. “Let’s not give the poor man any nightmares, I quite like him alive.” 

Nikolai laughed, twirling her in his lap so her back was pressed against his and sitting comfortably. “Alright my dear, maybe we can give him a peak yes?” He asked, running his fingertips over the inner portion of her thighs. Victor already taking a seat across from them, the platter of food on the table within reach. Lilith smirked at Victor with heavy-lidded eyes and spread her legs wide on Nikolai’s lap, the robe bunched up at her hips as she leaned into her lover's chest. 

“I guess we can give him a peak.” Nikolai nodded at Victor who unbuckled his pants and slid them and his underwear down to the floor, his red and leaking erection slapping against his abdomen. Lilith eyeballed it, it’s been awhile since she sat on his fat cock and was glad that Nikolai spent all night and early morning stretching her.

“What do you think my love? Why don’t you warm up our Victors cock as we tell him our plans for this evening and as I feed you?” Lilith nodded eagerly, grinding down on his own hardening member, his muffled amusement against her throat. “Then maybe we can both help you clean up and relax afterward in the shower yes?”

“Yes,  _ fuck yes _ , Niki, please, please let me sit on his fat cock.” With a pat to her thigh, he slipped Lilith off his lap and helped her onto Victors. Once Lilith was fully settled on Victor's lap comfortably, they began informing him of what they had planned and the gift they wanted to give him.

“Eat my love, it’s been awhile since you’ve last eaten.” She took the offered strawberry from Nikolai’s fingers, gripping Victor's shoulders tightly as he shifted inside her. 

“Thank you my darling,” Victor handed her her juice, earning him a kiss from Lilith, “now Victor,” she handed put her glass down and leaned against Nikolai’s abdomen who was standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders. “We have a gift we’d like to give you, in fact, we decided to give your gift a little bit earlier than planned.” Victor who hasn’t said anything in the past few minutes looked fondly between the couple.

“And what Ms. Blade do you have for me?” 

“A certain blonde hero where you can train him into submission.” Lilith dragged her fingers down his chest, watching as his eyes locked with hers instantly. His grip on her hips tightened ever so slightly, causing her to breathe out heavily since they were already bruised from before.

“It would be an honor to accept your gift Ms. Blade. If it is alright with Mr. Vadik, I would like to repay you.” 

Nikolai was already taking off her robe and removing his and Victors clothing, “Then why don’t we take this into the shower and thank her properly.” Lilith pulled him to her by his neck and kissed him breathlessly, mewling into his mouth as Victor toyed with her clit. 

“Then we’ll introduce Victor and his pet, so they can enjoy their time together after tonight.” 

“Yes, my dear.”

“Thank you, Ms. Blade.” Lilith let Victor carry her into the bathroom where the two men spent the next hour or so thanking their beloved Lilith. 

\------

Once the three of them were ready, they headed through the mansion and down to the prison cells below to attend to their special guests for tonight’s Hydra victory and bidding party. Lilith walked beside Nikolai, arm locked in his, with Victor following behind them. She was currently mentally preparing herself for the looks of utter hate and disgust the team was for sure going to be sending her way. For Steve to be throwing daggers at her for what she was about to do, but the hardest thing she had to master was to tell her secret lover of who were currently the highest bidders for him and how he was going to be put back into the hands of his previous owners. But just like before, she turned on her poker face charm and once again, became Nikolai’s Hydra lover. 

The guards opened the doors and closed them as they entered the room, where along the wall was a highly lit glass cell where the Avengers were tightly bound. Sam, Clint and Nat’s ankles and wrists were handcuffed behind them. Bruce was the same, except he had specialized cuffs that would keep the Hulk at bay. Tony was on his knees, wrists bound to his ankles, with a spreader bar between his calves. Steve and Bucky, however, had vibranium cuffs on that prevented them from using their super strength. Steve with a cock cage, Bucky with a cock ring and matching plug. They all had a form of gag and shock collar, each dressed in a way where they didn’t reveal too much of their naughty bits, but it would, in fact, tease their viewers to bid even higher. As she predicted, she did, in fact, get the worst glares anyone could possibly get from the Avengers. 

But she glared right back, locking eyes with Nat and Clint to fucking behave and shut the hell up so they wouldn’t get hurt. For she knew that Nikolai wouldn’t hesitate to hurt them to the point of where they could die from the pain, and she really didn’t want that to happen, so hopefully, they took the hint and played along. Thankfully they did and looked back at their feet. 

“Ah, I hope everyone is comfortable. Are the cloths alright my dear? Would you like a closer look and tease them about what is to come?” Lilith playfully bit her lip and kissed Nikolai sweetly. 

“I would love to.” She walked up to Clint, Natasha, and Sam, running her thumb across their gagged lips. Looking them in the eye, telling them in taps against their necks that she had everything handled. Clint still glared at her and jerked away from her touch, but she gripped his chin harshly, “Save it, Barton, you’re gonna need your strength for later.” Clint stilled and blinked in the understanding of her hidden message. Nat and Sam did the same, though Lilith rubbed her thumbs into Nat's neck to help release the tension there. 

“As if you haven’t noticed, each of you are going to be a part of something spectacular tonight. Something I am most proud of,” Lilith made her way over to Tony, crouching in front of him to kiss the arc reactor. He jerked, his curses muffled by the ball gag in his mouth, but it quickly died down when she ran her hands down his spine, tapping the same morse code message as before. Knowing he’d catch and act quickly, she soon had him a whimpering submissive just by her touches. Nikolai watched as his lover expertly bring the great Tony Stark down from his high horse and had him arching towards her, neck arched submissively. Keening when she bit his neck playfully. 

“Oh, you Mr. Stark will make someone very happy tonight. If you behave even more tonight, I’ll make sure that nothing happens to your reactor,” she tapped it a few more times, gaining his focus again, “so pretty.” Lilith then made her way over to Steve, who’s muscles were straining from their confinements. He wore a beautiful navy blue, skin-tight lace boxers, with a hole in the front for his caged cock to show. His collar even had a ring where a leash could be attached, a leash Victor had hanging from his back pocket. 

“Now, for you Steve Rogers, you have already been claimed,” she took the good-sized dog tag which said ‘Property of Victor’, and attached it to his collar. Coming back around to take Victor's hand in hers, “Steve meet your holder, Victor. Behave for him tonight and he might not punish you.” She turned to Victor and kissed him, pulling the leash from his pocket and placing it in his hand. “Leash, one kiss, two slaps and one bite only. At least for now...save the rest of it for later.” 

Victor tugged her in by her hair and kissed her heartedly, “Thank you for the wonderful gift Ms. Blade.” She stepped aside and into Nikolai’s arms and watched as Victor hooked the leash onto Steve’s collar and did what he was told. When Steve’s eyes locked on hers, she blinked the same message she told the others, noticing him give her a slight nod back. Victor left the leash hanging, for he’ll be the one pulling Steve into the room where the party will be hosted, and took his place beside the couple once again. Nikolai letting Lilith make her way towards their last guest. 

“Hmm, Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier...nice to finally meet your acquaintance.” She ran a fingertip down his chest to his own black lace boxers, sliding her fingers over the soft fabric to the back and pushed the deep red plug further into his ass. Hearing his breath hitch ever so slightly as the tip brushed against his prostate. She did once more before she trailed her hand back up to grip his chin and force him to look at her. “One who’s caused Hydra so much trouble, luckily for you, your buyers haven’t been beaten yet. Not to mention they are very,  _ very _ eager to see you again.” Lilith watched as her secret lover's eyes bulged, Steve and the others already screaming out their opinions. Nikolai being more turned on than ever, watching his Hydra lover make the former Winter Soldier shake with utter fear. Wanting nothing more than to ravish her in bed once more before the festivities began, thinking that Victor could take her as he watched. 

“Oh don’t be so sad, for you’ll forget everything tomorrow.” She patted his cheek, desperately hoping that he’d still love her in the end when she brought this whole shit show to an end. Of course, she wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t, she wouldn’t blame the whole team if they no longer respected her. She’d just take another mission and bury the pain so it couldn’t be found. She stepped back between her lover and guard as she addressed the bound Avengers. 

“Each of you will be led out by a member of our staff, Steve, of course, our sweet Victor will take extra care of you. They’ll display and bind you to a particular spot in the room, don’t worry Stark we’ll make sure to put a pillow under your knees on the table for you. This will give our guests the perfect view of what you have to offer and will bid on you. Don’t worry, they’re not allowed to touch. Tomorrow morning, you’ll be handed over to your new owners. Where you will then be taken and then trained to be their submissives or whatever they want you to be. However there is a catch, behave and act the part of an eager submissive and the fewer punishments you get. Unless you’re into that kind of thing. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have to get ready ourselves. Hail Hydra.” Lilith made sure to put her best sinister smile on her face as she headed out the door with the others.  

\------

The party was in full swing by the time the couple made their entrance. Lilith was dressed in a floor-length, burgundy, backless gown, which Nikolai loved helping her into. While he was in a dark grey suit and black vest. 

 

 

They walked in arms linked and dashing smiles, with an aura that gained the attention of the crowd instantly. Introductions were made, a thank you to their attended guests and cheers for the newest victory of Hydra. Music played as couples danced, Lilith keeping her promise to dance with Victor first, panting against his neck as he pushed the plug Nikolai inserted up her ass earlier, deeper. She knew some of the guests were watching, catching on quickly of what he was doing, but they knew very well not to do the same if they valued their lives. Throughout the years of becoming one of Hydra’s most valued weapons designer’s lover, Lilith showed them just how bad it can get if they even tried to touch her like Victor is now. Nikolai made sure of that, for he wasn’t too fond of sharing what was his.

Soon enough, it was time for their special guests to make their appearance. Victor leaving to gather his prize, coming back in shortly after where a leashed Steve followed behind him. Making sure to keep his head down, for they were instructed to keep their head down ONLY if they were purchased. The guests were told the rules, look but don’t touch and blah, blah, blah, Lilith wasn’t really paying much attention to those details. For she already knew the Avengers were to be brought back to their cells after the party anyways and would then leave the next day. And it was only a matter of time before Coulson and his team would be getting their signal, she just hoped they were awake and ready to act quickly. For when they got the signal, her part of the Avengers rescue was completed and out of her hands. Where her focus would then turn to taking care of Nikolai, Victor, and the bidders. Which included both Rumlow and Pierce. 

“My lovely, darling Hydra spy,” Nikolai wrapped his arm around her from behind, whispering huskily in her ear, “I believe we should say hello to some of our friends.” She followed his eyes towards where Rumlow and Pierce were standing beside a frozen, paled Bucky. Her breath hitched, watching as he ran his hands down Bucky’s back to where the plug was. She wanted nothing more than to rip those hands from his body, from touching what was hers and hers alone. For she was much like Nikolai when it came to not very keen on sharing what was hers. 

“He looks so perfect when he submits that way,” Lilith rolled her hips back, “maybe we could all have a play day. Invite Victor and Steve over and watch as Hydra fucks them boneless.” A needy whine escaped her throat, as she tried to push Nikolai’s hand down to release some tension.

“My dirty little slut, does that turn you on?” He growled in her ear, catching the attention of Rumlow and Pierce, as their darkened eyes washed over her as Nikolai did indeed press the heel of his palm down. Causing a flood of heat to course through her. 

“You know I love it when you’re dominant in bed, but I could be convinced to have you all have your way with me. Never been in a Hydra orgy before, but for you, I’d do it.” She spoke wantonly in his ear, “Give me a couple days though love, want you and Victor to have your way with me first tonight.” 

“I knew there was a reason I loved you from the start.” He slipped his tongue against hers, feeling another mouth attach itself to her neck, she didn’t need to look to see who it was. She could tell just by their horrible smell, that it was Rumlow and she couldn’t help but shiver.

“Looks like she’s all worked up Mr. Vadik, care to share what you have planned for the future?” Lilith gasped into Nikolai’s mouth as she ran her fingers through Rumlow’s hair. 

“Fuck I love you too baby, SHIELD can fall for all I care and Rumlow, as for the future be prepared to have a night of your life. But make sure you bring your toy with you, so you can show him what it’s like to be fucked in bed.” It was Rumlow’s turn to growl as he kissed her quickly and firmly. 

“Damn right we’ll bring him,” he straightened himself and shook Nikolai’s hand, “thank you for tonight Mr. Vadik and for also bringing Hydra another victory.” He left as Pierce replaced him, lifting Lilith’s hand to his lips as he kissed the top of her hand and palm. 

“ _ Thank you, _ Ms. Blade for your skills in bringing down SHIELD. When we decide a play date, I’ll make sure to thank you even more thoroughly.”

“You promise?” She turned on her best bedroom doe eyes, breathing heavily as he trailed a hand down towards the apex of her thighs, and cupping her mound softly. 

“I so very promise, my dear.” With a teasing brush of his fingers, Pierce left the couple to stand by Rumlow and his purchase again. While she just buried her face into Nikolai’s neck. 

“Fuck Niki, that play date better be soon, ‘cause fuck I want to be used and put on cloud nine with all of you.”

“Don’t you worry my dear, we’ll make sure that happens, but I do believe it is time to announce our buyers.” Giving her a few minutes to get herself together, he led her to the stage where the rest of the party commenced. Just like she predicted, all the big and bad Hydra asses that were on SHIELDs list were now the holders of an Avenger.

The party soon ended, the bidders were given rooms to stay in so they could leave with their purchases the next day, while Lilith led Nikolai and Victor back to their bedroom to have a celebration of their own. It wouldn’t be much longer for Coulson to be getting the message and for the drugs slipped into all the drinks and food to take effect. Now all she had to do was ware down these two men enough for everything to work out smoothly. That’s if Coulson’s team doesn’t screw up. For she didn’t feel like faking someone’s death today, but her own if need be. 

\------

It was well past midnight when Coulson bolted upright when his computer started going haywire with files and locations. 

“Everybody get up and be alert.” He ordered everyone, all thirty agents took action and grabbed their gear. 

“What’s going on with your computer Sir?” Wilson asked while Coulson smiled. 

“It’s Lilith, her end of the deal is almost up and this is her signal. She’s given us everything we need, passcodes, locations, security patterns...even where the Avengers are being held.” He strapped on the rest of his gear and piled into the cars with the others, “Now let’s get in and out fast.” Soon enough, they were breaking their way into the mansion, taking out guards left and right without making a sound, well at least not too much. They didn’t have to worry about being seen by the security cameras, for Lilith’s little flash drive virus took care of that already. 

After taking out the guards who were posted at the huge steel doors, they slipped inside to see the Avengers already putting on their suits and armor. Their weapons on a table nearby, he had no clue how they got their stuff and made a mental note to ask them later. From what he could, there were scraps of clothing, cuffs, rope among other things he dared not ask them what they were. The death glares the Avengers gave him and his fellow agents ordered them to shut the fuck up. Even his agents were smart enough not to make any snarky remarks.

“Can we kill these fuckers, better yet can we toss them all outside and hope they freeze to death?”

“Barton stand down, you know what Lilith said.” Nat snapped at Clint as she checked her Widow Bites, as agents handed back the Avengers their gear. As one-handed Tony a gun, for his suit was out of commission at the moment. 

“You mean what she  _ didn’t _ say. One minute we’re on a mission, then we wake up here like we’re a bunch of animals-”

“Enough!” Everyone turned to a pissed off Bucky Barnes, who definitely had his Winter Soldier glare on. “We’re lucky to be alive ‘cause of her, save your rude ass comments ‘til we get back to the states. Me for one, want to get the fuck out of here before I’m dragged back to the hellhole I finally crawled out of.”

“So Agent Agent, lead the way.” Tony faced Coulson, clearly wanting to get out of the place too, even though he really wanted to bash a few heads himself. 

“Long story short, we’re only here to get you out and back to the States alive. Lilith, like Nat, said, has the rest covered. Just don’t do anything stupid to give us away and maybe, just maybe she’ll get out of here alive.” He specifically glanced at Clint and Nat, knowing the bond they all shared. Clint nodded in understanding, not wanting to put his friend at risk any more than she was. 

“Good, then let’s get out of here. We’ll debrief when she gets back to me. Rogers, Barnes, carry Tony’s suit, everyone else, keep quiet.” With that, Coulson and his team led the Avengers out the way they came and into the night, where their hidden vehicles were stashed. In an hour, they’d be on a jet and air bound towards the States. The rest of their SHIELD operatives waiting for their own signal, to pick up the rest of the Hydra trash Lilith was currently taking care of. Coulson wished extra hard that she didn’t do anything stupid to give herself away. 

\------

Lilith bucked up against Victor as he lapped up her release, kissing her inner thigh gently as she came down from her high. Nikolai rubbed her wrists from where they were tied to the headboard. “You’re so good to us my darling, letting us take what we want, giving you want, what you need.” 

“You always know how to take care of me, love.” She smiled into his kiss, sighing as Victor rubbed her sore hips. 

“Now, can I give you  _ my _ surprise?” She wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but she hoped it didn’t ruin any of her plans, ‘cause that would suck majorly.

“A surprise? I feel so special.” 

“That’s because you are special Ms. Blade,” Victor kissed his way up towards her ear, “consider it as a thank you from all of us.” Shit, that could only mean one thing. Their bedroom door opened and in came all their winning bidders from tonight’s party. Instinctively looking her way with lust filled eyes as they took their seats the servants set out for them before they left. Including Rumlow and Pierce, who seemed very happy.

“Now, don’t worry I don’t share, but they were very eager to watch you being taken apart and taste you afterward. Do you want to be my good girl and let us ravish you tonight in our thanks?” 

Lilith’s heart was beating rapidly for she wasn’t expecting this, but with a quick thought, she figured it was actually a good idea. Less of a hassle to drag them all out into custody when the drugs kicked in, in about five or so minutes. She could definitely handle that, as long as if those wrinkly old hands stayed away from her, she’s good. 

“F-Fuck Nikolai, yes,  _ yes _ , yes I’ll be your good girl. But don’t make me wait too fucking long love, I want both you and Victor in me!” She made sure to sound like a bossy submissive who was eager to get fucked hard. Good thing she had enough practice to get these men wrapped around her little finger for them to believe it. 

“How about four of us darling? Two in that wet pussy of yours, your ass and your pretty mouth. Two of them were eager to have you.”

“Fucking holy shit yes, fill me up so I burst Nikolai Vadik. Fuck, I fucking love you and your hot Hydra ass.” He pulled her into a bruising kiss, biting her lip until it bled, tugging her hair harshly as she kissed him back as best she could. 

“I love you too my sweet, now let’s get straight to your thank you.” Lilith grinned at Rumlow and Pierce who were stood up and wriggled against the sheets. 

“Come on boys, I’m waiting for my thank you. Fuck me ‘till I pass out.” Just as they were about the make their way towards the bed, everyone dropped to the floor like a leaf in mere seconds, men dressed in black came bursting in hitting everyone with tranquilizers. Nicolai and Victor doing their best to protect her as she was hit with a dart as well (which was a dud, but they didn’t need to know that). Once she heard the last guy drop, she opened her eyes and glared at the agents who were looking at her tied up naked form. 

“What the fuck are you looking at? Haven’t seen tits before, get those fuckers cuffed and behind bars before I shove your dicks where the sun don’t shine.” Snapping out of it, the men quickly gathered their prisoners and dragged them out toward the vans where they’d be taken care of. Lilith meanwhile was cut loose by a female agent, removed the dart, slipped on her robe and made her way down towards their security room, shooting a Hydra guard between the eyes and again at his chest, ‘cause she wanted to. She walked right up to the agents who were holding Rumlow and Pierce’s almost unconscious bodies and punched them good and hard. 

“Hope you fuckers like the view from behind bars and I don’t like those who take what’s mine.” She butted them both with the butt of her gun and turned away from their now unconscious forms. In just a few short minutes, she retrieved the flash drive from Nikolai’s servers, then emptied the barrel. Sparks flying as the computers exploded behind her. 

“What the hell?! We needed to get on those!” She turned around and fired, killing the hidden Hydra guard behind the agent. 

“Look, I don’t care who the fuck you are or what you were told, but I’m not in a very good mood. If I have to put a bullet through your leg for you to remember to do your ONLY job, I won’t hesitate to do it.” When the agent was about to snap back at her, another one stopped him, knowing full well she wasn’t kidding about shooting him.

“Andrews, stand down. You know our orders from Coulson. Let’s lock away these bastards and let her finish her job.” She gave a curt nod to the man and left to gather her things and walked out of the mansion to her car. Eager to get back home, park her car at the tower and scrub her skin until it bled. 

In just an hour, she and her car were loaded up and on her way back to the States. Lilith sat back in the seat and wrapped the blanket tightly around herself, refusing to break down, ignoring the stinging behind her eyes. So she stared straight ahead, knuckles white from gripping the blanket tightly.

\------

Two days later, the Avengers, Coulson, and Fury were in the conference room waiting for the last person to arrive when JARVIS announced her arrival. They watched as the black sleek car, pulled into the garage, putting some of Tony’s cars to shame. Her eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses, black leggings, and black zipped hoodie, hair down. 

Soon after, the door opened as she walked in and took her place at the other end of the table, taking off her glasses, staring boredly at the rest of the group. “Well? What are we waiting for? Let’s get this debrief started, I’m tired and fucking don’t want to be here.” Fury gave her a look which she just looked right back at him. 

“Agent Blade, want to tell me what the  _ hell _ happened back there!” Everyone, besides Lilith, jumped when Fury yelled.

“Which part? The part where I saved their asses or when I finally helped put those fuckers behind bars? Or maybe was it when you SHIELD people finally got what you wanted? You do know that Rumlow and Pierce are now in custody right? Or did you miss that bit?” Fury was fuming with rage by the time she was done. 

“Why don’t you tell me why they,” he gestured towards the Avengers, “had to be bound and gagged and encouraged to act like they wanted to be purchased like someone’s property? Explain that! Or when you left Coulson and his team in the dark for three whole days while you were too deep into the role of being Hydra’s slut!” Gasps broke out in the room and before anyone could blink, Lilith had Fury against the wall with a knife at his throat. Coulson, Bucky, Nat, and Clint had to keep the other SHIELD agents in line.

“Don’t you EVER call me that again. You better be glad your fucking heroes managed to get out of there alive. I bet you weren’t even expecting me to even make it out myself, lucky for me I know more about Hydra than you do. So what, maybe I did help make them look like a bunch of submissive sluts, at least it kept them alive, right?” Tucking away her knife she walked over to grab her glasses and leave. 

“You don’t get to leave, we’re not finished yet!”

“I DON’T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!”  No one said a thing as no one even dared yell at Fury that way, let alone throw a knife at him. “You weren’t there and have no goddamn idea of what I had to do to make sure that you and your pussy excuse of SHIELD agents got what you needed to take down some of Hydra’s key founders. You’re not the one who had to put up an act for three fucking years and pretend to love it when they fucked you boneless. To let them be their own personal cum dump!

“So come on  _ Director Fury _ , let’s see you on your hands and knees, legs spread wide, ass in the air. Let’s hear you beg for their spunk, see you bound to the bed as they take you six ways from Sunday. That’s why I’m the best, say all you want about me and how I whore myself away to get intel, how I’m willing to slut myself into a guys pants for him to use his dick on me just so he can tell me what Hydra has planned, but at least I fucking get it!!” The Avengers were stunned beyond belief, Fury stayed silent, while Coulson just wanted to hug her pain away. 

“I didn’t have to tell them what Vadik had planned for them. Or that Steve was going to be bought by the third worst guy there. So guess what? I spread my legs and got Nikolai dripping for me as I convinced him that we buy him instead to give to Victor. Just so Steve would actually live dammit! To have to make Clint and Nat hate me so they wouldn’t do anything stupid! To have Tony submit to me so they wouldn’t rip out his arc reactor, to tell Bucky that he was being handed back to those disgusting fuckers! I told them so they wouldn’t have to go through the same shitty shit I had to go through!

“No, no you don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do. I did not spend my whole life whoring myself around for the likes of you and SHIELD to order me around like some puppet on a string. You got your hero’s back, you got what you wanted. Everything’s on that drive and Coulson’s computer. Use that to answer the rest of your questions, if you need me you know how to contact me. But don’t expect me to answer anytime soon.” Lilith turned around and slammed the door behind her, not bothering to look back for she was on the verge of breaking. She needed to stay strong, she’d break later, but she had to get the fuck out of there.

Fury stayed silent, but Bucky couldn’t, he knew how bad it was for her and how she honestly hated having to do this job. How it killed her every time she had to bed someone who wasn’t him, having to pretend to love someone who wasn’t him. Not caring what happened next, he ran after her, ignoring the calls after him. 

It didn’t take long to find her, but he eventually found her heading down the hallway and had her pressed up against the wall. Trapping her in his comforting embrace. She froze, refusing to give in, refusing to cry out, scream, rip her skin off. There were voices at the other end of the hallway that quickly receded, Bucky glanced over to see only the Avengers watching. SHIELD no longer in sight. 

“They’re gone now doll, you don’t have to hide anymore. Let it out, everything’s done, it’s over, they’re never going to see the light of day again. And I don’t care what people say, I’m tired of living a secret, let me just love you... _ please _ .” She gripped the front of his shirt, breathing rapidly, fighting herself to not give in. 

“Just let go Lilith…”

“It hurts Buck, it hurts, everything hurts and it won’t come off. None of it, none of it will come off, I hate it! I HATE IT! I HATE SHIELD!! I HATE THEM ALL AND I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!!!!!” Bucky held her in his arms, tight to his chest so she couldn’t hurt herself. She began to shake violently. 

“I’m a dirty piece of shit, I’m not human anymore. I’m nothing and will never be anything! I hate him, I hate them and what they did to me! WHAT THEY TOOK FROM ME! IT HURTS!!!!” Bucky couldn’t stop the tears falling down his face as he listened to the broken cries of the strongest person he knew. He could tell the others wanted to come over and offer their own comfort, but Nat told them to wait. 

“You are so very human Lilith and fuck SHIELD, fuck all of them. You’re twice the person they are put together. You don’t have to work for them anymore, it’s your choice and they can’t do a fucking thing about it if you leave. Hell, you could hang out with us weirdos and work with JARVIS for all I care. You could live with me and just be you, be what you want to be. Let me be the one to love you, to cherish you, to take the pain away from you. Please doll, please, please just let me help you. Let me love you.” So Bucky held her, whispered soft words to her, cried with her until she had nothing left. Eventually, she stopped shaking and was left a hiccuping fragile individual who swayed to the imaginary music of her one and only lover. 

So Lilith breathed, for the first time in two years, she let herself breath, she breathed in Bucky’s scent, rested her ear against his heart and listened to its beat. She let him love her, let him take away the pain and put her back together. She looked over at the others kind and understanding faces, the tears that slipped down Nat and Clint’s cheeks as they slowly made their way over to her. “I’ll grab my things tomorrow, give Coulson my notice.” 

Bucky’s shoulders relaxed, relieved that she could finally be free of one burden. “Fury’s going to be so pissed when he hears that.” The group couldn’t help but chuckle at Clint’s remark.

“Then he can suck it for all I care. Bitch knows I deserve an early retirement, he’s gonna be even more pissed when he finds out I’m working with you guys.” 

“Wait really?” Sam spoke up, shocked but a little excited. 

“Damn right she is!” Tony smiled at her warmly, “After all the twisted bullshit SHIELD put her through, not to mention what she did to make sure we all got out of there alive. I’d be more than honored to work with her, she’s already gained my respect.” 

Lilith felt her eyes sting some more as they each had something to say about her working with them. Clint and Nat being very happy about the recent events. “Then I guess it’s settled, you’re stuck here with us and I’m never letting you go again. For I don’t like sharing what’s mine.” Bucky kissed her hair, pulling her even closer to him than she already was. 

“Wait...you’re dating? Is that why you never started anything with the dates we set you up with?” Steve asked his friend curiously. 

Bucky just nodded, “Been dating for a few years in secret, five years to be exact, couldn’t let SHIELD know about it. And couldn’t give away her identity and such, so we thought it was best to keep it that way. It was torture, knowing I couldn’t help her through this.” He took in a shaky breath and buried his face in her hair, “but she’s here now and I for one am never letting her go, ever, you’re stuck with me doll face.” 

“Sounds good,” Lilith giggled, tucking her face further into Bucky’s chest, like a cat soaking up the warmth. “I’m tired Bucky, I’m so tired.” Bucky picked her up bridal style and tucked her head into his neck, letting Nat come up and kiss her cheek. 

“Rest now  _ nezhnyy d'yavol _ (gentle devil), you’re safe here.” The rest of them watched as Bucky he left with her.

“Why’d you call her ‘Gentle Devil’?” Bruce asked, “Doesn’t her name mean Demon, Devil?” 

Nat nodded, “It does, that’s why she chose it. ‘Lilith’ wasn’t always her first name, no one knows what her name used to be. When she started working for SHIELD at fifteen, she already made sure her name was changed, everything about who she was eradicated. So she chose Lilith Blade, for exactly what it stood for. A demon with a blade. 

“From what she told Clint, Coulson and I, her past wasn’t a forgiving one. It ended with her using a blade to castrate her father, uncle, and brother, then hacked into SHIELD because she was bored. The only reason why she herself isn’t locked away is because she could do what the others could not. She could get into any high ranking Hydra officials office in just a few short moves, without having to lay a finger on them. But that doesn’t mean that she enjoyed working with SHIELD, let alone having to act that she loved Hydra. Lilith has a lot of hurtful rage and doesn’t want it to be a weakness for those to use against her. For even the best are scarred.” 

“Well, then she can be our Gentle Demon then,” they all turned to Steve, “Get some rest and then we’ll give her a warm welcome as an Avenger tomorrow.” 

\------

Bucky watched from the bed as Lilith come out of the bathroom drying her hair, “Damn you’re beautiful you know that?”

“Even when I’m covered in bruises and rope burn? Not likely.” 

“Hey none of that,” Lilith stood between his legs, carding her fingers through his hair as he rested his head against her stomach, “I love you no matter what and you’re mine now.”

“Damn right I’m yours, I was  _ always _ yours Bucky. I thought of you every time.” The last part was so quiet Bucky almost missed it, he looked up to see wet eyes. 

“Every time?”

“Every time...I don’t, I-I don’t want to do this anymore Bucky. I just want to stay with you.” He pulled Lilith to his lap, wrapping his arms around her securely. 

“And you can doll, you can. Let’s grab your stuff, send in your notice and start fresh. Tony’s already excited for you to meet JARVIS. He thinks you’ll be best buds.”

“Really? You guys want me as an Avenger after what I had to put you guys through? I didn’t mean any of it, I was trying to keep you guys safe.” He shushed her, covering her face with gentle kisses. 

“I know doll, we all know what you were doing. And we’re grateful, oh so grateful for your help. But now let us help you, stay with me.”

Lilith looked at him with big eyes that screamed happiness. “If you’ll have me, then I’ll stay with you.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.” Bucky smiled widely, falling back onto the bed pulling her along with him, laughing and kissing her wherever he could reach. 

“Then fuck yes I’ll have you, I’ve always had you and dammit I’ll always love you.” The couple shared a few more kisses before they both got up and changed. When they were ready, they headed over to SHIELD HQ, where he stood by as she packed her things from her desk. Leaving nothing behind, except the notice of her end of employment on Coulson’s desk. She gave him a tiny smile which he greatly returned. 

“It’s about time Ms. Blade, thank you for your service. Who knows, maybe Stark will actually be able to take care of himself for a change.” The three of them shared a laugh before Coulson grew serious again. “Take care alright, don’t cause Clint and Nat too much trouble. And they’re lucky to have you as an Avenger.”

“Thank you, Coulson.” The couple left quickly, not wanting to have a run in with Fury, though he did send a very pissed video message to the tower by the time they got back. But for the first time in her life, she was genuinely happy. She got what she wanted, a life of her own, a place where she felt welcomed and not threatened. A man who loved her despite her past and what she did for her job. 

Tony soon regretting introducing her to JARVIS, for now, he had someone to keep him in check, made sure he took care of himself or he’d be forced out of his lab just to get a decent night's sleep. But secretly he quite enjoyed it, he helped make sure she felt at home and as a human being. The other team members loved having Lilith as a part of their family, knowing that she’d always have their back in every scenario. For they taught her, that even if the best have scars, they are wanted and loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anywho, let me know what you think! If there’s a warning tag I should add, PLEASE let me know & I’ll add it right away!! I’m currently trying to get the next part of Motionless, Help Me and Gentle Touch done, it’s just schools hard guys.


End file.
